mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Potterfan1997
Potterfan1997's Archives *Archive 1 ~ 29th September, 2010 - 30th April, 2011 ---- Moo goes the cactus! Hi I'm Torrie! I saw that u do request could do this one? Eyes: DJ.Candy Hair & Color: Violet & Brown Mouth:Smile Face Paint: None Accesrions:None Outfit: ------> Moods *scared *Cute Wave *Attenion *Tap Thanks! Peachie Girl 03:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) 6jhr6tyumjn5trynhb }} Eyes: Renee's Skin: Pale Peachie Girl 13:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) TorriePeachie Girl 15:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi could you change my eyes to the blackb& the outfit to the other blue outit's of Pinky's,hair color to black & add these moods too. *Angrey *Confused *Confetti *Cry Peachie Girl 01:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Renewal & essences }} Essences MySims TV Viva Fun...Fin...Ful....Pan... whatever! Trolling! Trolling on the river! We were born and raised in a summer haze. In London, it is good country bread? ? And The World Keeps Spinning Round and Round......I'm Dizzy Did you ever ask me to copy my OCs role to make Zeke Toymender? Just wondering --'Wii man ' 17:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Zebras have stripes Thanks Sumething or otherz about stuff. Avril Lavigne likes to smile once in a while From the other day... EEP! Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late response, I've been all over the place with distractions at every corner. ok, so my three favorite sims that i've made up... hmmm... Well one would have to be Sin, another would have to be Party Kid aaaaaannnnnd the last one would have to be... hmmm... can't decided between Ash and Fritz... but for looking more like a Sim reasons, I'm gong to have to go with Fritz. So umm... what exsactly is this for? NinjaZane, Common Person 19:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Picture Ah... Oho, awesome! It looks great btw!NinjaZane, Common Person 21:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, a totally new character! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Let Joy Fill The Air... ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'Joy that is created by me!']] 13:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) }} Googleybear jr. is at your service! =P Lolstory Ohai, is your sister's story online? If so can I have a link to it? Lol I'm bored. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 23:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Umm...Excuse me. But I notice that you edited the game I made, and if you don't mind me asking, could you please tell me what you did, please? I'm not mad, I just want to know.....I'm sorry.....--SierraSia 12:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Ok. Thank you.--SierraSia 16:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Man Down! Man Down! Awesome! All your pointless infomation are belong to......not this wiki. I don't like tea. Anyway, the real reason I'm here is cuz I want to ask you something. You know if you were to look in Recent Wiki Activity and both you and Googleybear's names are in yellow? And some other users' names are in blue, green, etc.? May I ask how did you do that? Don't worry, I won't copy you. I just wanna know..... }} Hey Potter, It's me sims from that blog post about the box art, could you do it, its a bit elaborate though, its gonna be called MySIms, Your City! more info laterMysims 09:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey potter just wondering if i give you pics of sims can you remake their stances and stuff, for the game. The photos are here Mysims 17:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Scratch That, i just need those sims (Them on right) looking sad and Violet-sad, Roxie-Shocked, MAria-Sad, Gino Angry, Zombie Carl-anything except Happy, T.o.b.o.r- Sad, angry or malufuctioning, Alexa-Sad/crying and Chef Watanabe/Justice-Sad or hungry and Luke/Taylor(Swimsuit)-Angry or the stuck thing they do when they cant get out of somewhere, backgrounds transparent taMysims 18:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) None can stand against my resolve. }}